Hiro Kaneki
Hiro Kaneki is Gokai Shadow of Gokaigers. He is an Action Commander of the Zangyack Empire and a legendary pirate known as Geno. Biography Early Life Gokaiger Powers and Abilities *'Lung Adaptation:' Hiro can breathe toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive mountain, aerial, or terrene air deficiency, which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer. *'Heat/Cold Resistance:' He can withstand extreme temperatures without becoming dehydrated or being frozen to death. *'Space Adaptation:' Hiro doesn't need any life support equipment to survive being in space. *'Gifted Intelligence:' Hiro is exceptionally intelligent, being a brilliant inventor, able to tinker with alien technology and mastering martial arts with relative ease. *'Eidetic Memory:' Hiro appears to have a photographic memory and perfect recall, as can remember most useful things to the letter. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Hiro is very skilled in martial arts, able to defeat many enemies. Ranger Forms As Gokai Shadow, Hiro is the most balanced of the core Gokaigers, being adept at both melee and ranged combat. When performing Gokai Changes, he usually transforms into previous Rangers. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Ranger Keys Weapons *Gokai Saber *Gokai Gun Mecha *Shadow Caster Final Waves * : Gokai Shadow's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Key into both his Gokai Saber and Gokai Gun, Gokai Shadow fires a which is combined with the . Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 14-16, 199 Hero Great Battle, Gokaiger Episodes 17-23, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger Episodes 24-38, Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!, Gokaiger Episodes 39-46, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gokaiger Episodes 47-51, Super Hero Taisen, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, Super Hero Taisen Z, Zyuohger Episodes 28, 29, Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger vs. Space Squad - Gokai Changes= As a Gokaiger, Gokai Shadow can transform into any past ranger. While using various color rangers' suits and powers. Weapons *Visor Lasers *Bow and Arrow Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 14, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gokaiger Episode 51, Super Hero Taisen, Zyuohger Episode 29 - X1 Mask= Attacks *'Gas Buckle:' He can release a deadly gas from his belt buckle. *'Lightning Attack:' He can produce a lightning bolt using his Aura and can direct it towards his enemies. Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 16, 32, Super Hero Taisen }} - Extra Rangers= Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 14, 51 - Zeek= Weapon *Zeek Shot *Zeek Sword Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 15, 23 - DekaMaster= Weapon *D-Sword Vega Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 15, 35 - Wolzard Fire= Weapons *Jagun Shield (Fire) *WolSabre (Fire) Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 49, Super Hero Taisen - Black Lion= Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 16, 32, 33, 42, Super Hero Taisen, Zyuohger Episode 28 - Gosei Green= Weapon *Gosei Blaster Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 16, 17, 22, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gokaiger Episode 51 }} - Kamen Rider OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani Combo This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= *Metalder This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. }} - Super Mode= Weapon *Super Gokai Blaster **Super Gokai Dagger Appearances: 199 Hero Great Battle, Gokaiger Episodes 17-21, 23, 24, 26, 29-31, 33, 35, 38, 40, 41, 46, 50, 51, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, Kyuranger vs. Space Squad }} Transformation Gear (Gallery) Gokai_Shadow_Ranger_Key.png|Gokai Shadow Ranger Key Magne_Warrior_Ranger_Key.png|Magne Warrior Ranger Key X1_Mask_Ranger_Key.jpg|X1 Mask Ranger Key Phantom_Ranger_Key.jpg|VRV Master Ranger Key DekaMaster_Ranger_Key.jpg|DekaMaster Ranger Key Wolzard_Fire_Ranger_Key.jpg|Wolzard Fire Ranger Key Rio_Ranger_Key.jpg|Black Lion Ranger Key RK-goseigreen.jpg|Gosei Green Ranger Key OOO_Burakawani_Key.png|Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani Ranger Key Metalder_Ranger_Key.jpg|Metalder Ranger Key Gokai_Shadow_Super_Mode_Ranger_Key.png|Gokai Shadow Super Mode Ranger Key Still_movilrates.jpg|Mobilate Weapons (Gallery) Still_go-kai-sabel.jpg|Gokai Saber Still_go-kaigun.jpg|Gokai Gun Nopicture.jpg|Zeek Shot Nopicture.jpg|Zeek Sword Prspd-ar-shadowsaber.jpg|D-Sword Vega Prmf-ar-knight04.jpg|Jagun Shield (Fire) Prmf-ar-knight03.jpg|WolSabre (Fire) Gosei-ar-goseiblaster.jpg|Gosei Blaster Super_Gokai_Blaster.png|Super Gokai Blaster Super_Gokai_Dagger.png|Super Gokai Dagger Mecha (Gallery) Nopicture.jpg|Shadow Caster Appearances Category:Black Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Aliens Category:Extra Ranger